Lack of Expectations
by Violet-Pears
Summary: He had never expected much. He had a rough idea of what might happen, but somehow it all happened very differently. Maybe that's why it was all so much better.


**So I got bored and decided to dabble with something Bart centric. Hopefully its alright.**

* * *

He hadn't expected much when he arrived in the past. He had two goals. Save the Flash and stop the reach invasion. He had not expected to make such good friends with the people on the Team. He hadn't expected to be trusted at all. He hadn't expected much.

The first two weeks were boring. He was to live with the Garricks and attend school. He had spent so much time around such few people it was a shock to his system. The upside had been getting to spend time with _the _Barry Allen and even the Garricks. But civilian life was boring. He had a mission to do and he wanted to get it started.

What surprised him even more was five days after his arrival, he had someone visit him. He had been sitting in 'his' room staring at his far too simple physics homework (he _had_ built a time-machine after all), when Jay had appeared at the door smiling and telling him Joan would be sending a guest up in a minute.

He was surprised when a minute later Beast Boy had appeared in the door way. "It was a nightmare getting here without blowing cover." He was dressed in civvies and a cap. His tale and..._fur _were gone and he looked as normal as he could. But within moments the Beast Boy he had caught a glimpse of five days earlier appeared in front of him.

"Hi..." Bart felt speechless. He had not expected a visit from anyone, other than perhaps Nightwing. And that was a visit he was desperate for.

"So, they're not sure if they're going to let you on the team or not." Garfield shrugged. His green eyes locking on Bart. "But, you have mine and Cassie's vote. And Tim said he thought it would be a good way of keeping an eye on you, secretly, I think he just wants a rematch." His face pulled into a grin. "I can't thank you enough for that by the way. Tim and Dick... Do you know how great it feels to know the secret id's of Batman's protégés?"

Bart had grinned back. "Well guess who happens to know _the_ Batman's secret id?"

Garfield's eyebrows rose slightly. "I think we're going to be good friends."

When Bart had gone back in time he had never expected to make friends. Far less, becoming best friends with Beast Boy. The green-skinned shape shifter had effectively taken him in, under his wing. Bart was surprised at how easy it was to get along with the younger version of the hero. The Garfield he had known was very different to the care-free, jokester that his teenage counterpart was.

But he had a mission to do. A mission he had refused to talk to anyone about, and so he began spending as much time with Jaime as he possibly could. He spent as more and more time with one of his worst fears than he did with his best friend.

The day they were taken by the Reach, Bart considered to be one of the worst days of his life. He believed he had failed his mission. He had been kidnapped by the Reach; once again. The cave had been blown up – Garfields home had been blown up. Both Garfield and Jaime were to face the torture of the Reach.

When they were freed, he didn't know what to feel. But he kept focused. He had a mission to do. But he also had a life he wanted to live. He believed he had succeeded in keeping Jaime safe, and so he split his time as best he could. He invited Garfield over to the Garricks as often as possible because he felt guilty.

He was guilty because it was he who had lead Aqualad to the cave. It was his fault the cave had been blown up. That Garfield and a number of others had lost their home. He felt guilty, but at the same time, he was following Dick's plan. He was keeping secrets and he tried harder to spend more time with his best friend.

Part of him wanted to tell the truth. That Artemis was alive. That Aqualad was on an undercover mission. That every sacrifice was necessary. But he couldn't. Dick and Wally knew that he knew the truth. He was from the future, of course he knew what the plans had been. He also knew how the plans failed. He just couldn't tell Dick or Wally that.

He wanted to tell someone everything. He was keeping so many secrets it was somewhat suffocating. But he went along with it as best he could.

"So... You're here to stop Blue becoming evil?"

He looked up at his friend. It had been a while since they had gotten back, part of him had been surprised it had taken so long for Gar to have mentioned anything.

"Yeah... The Reach are pretty viscous. Kidnappings. Experimenting. None of it is crash, dude. Sucks, and our friend Blue is the biggest bad the Earth has ever seen. I hate – _hated_ – him." There, he had said it. He had hated Blue Beetle more than anything because he had taken everything from him, _everything_. But at the same time, he had given him everything.

"Noted." The green teen looked at Bart curiously. "I don't think I could ever understand what you're putting yourself through. I mean, from the bits and pieces you've let slip, you're terrified of Blue. I could never go back in time and befriend the guy who ruined my life."

Bart looked at Garfield steadily for a moment. "If it wasn't for Blue betraying humanity and causing the Reach apocalypse..." He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes. "I wouldn't exist." He had known the risks he was taking going back in time. He wasn't just risking causing paradoxes. He was risking his own life in more ways than most could understand.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're parents could've met under any circumstance and..."

Bart shook his head. "They met while being held captive by the Reach." He pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head on his knees and hugging his legs into himself. "I put a failsafe on the time machine, but it might not work. If it doesn't and my mission is successful... I'll cease to exist. Bartholomew Allen II will never, ever have existed. And then a paradox will have been created and... URGG!" Tears were streaming down his face and did his best to hide it from Garfield.

He didn't expect Garfield to move to sit next to him. Nor did he expect to be pulled into a tight hug. "Noted." It was quiet and made him want to laugh. "But I'm going to be optimistic. What would we do without someone crashing the mode every other day? How could we possibly function without your impossible impulsiveness? Of course, if you were to stop existing, I'd just get the Flash clan and the Bats to do research on how to fix your failsafe so you can get dragged back. I don't think I could continue going through life without hearing you complain about how retro everything is."

Bart laughed.

Bart never expected Wally to die. Everything had been so perfect. Everything had been working out. He wished he had slowed down sooner. But he was stupid enough to believe everything was going to be okay.

He didn't want to believe Wally was dead. He didn't want to be Kid Flash when Wally was not there to see it. He tried to delude himself into believing Wally was in the speedforce. That he would be returning. But the funeral crushed every one of his hopes. He hated himself. He had gone to the past to save everyone and it had resulted in the death of Wally.

He spent even more time with Garfield. With the Reach gone, Blue Beetle wasn't a threat and Jaime wasn't in danger. He had more time to spend with his best friend. He focused on school and pushed himself on missions.

He didn't fade. He didn't cease from existence.

But Wally had.

"It's not you're fault, Bart. He wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

He had lost count of the amount of times the same words had left Garfields mouth. He had lost count at the amount of times he had ignored them. Deeming the first four words to be untrue. It was his fault. Of course it was.

But Garfield was more stubborn than he had realised. Garfield refused to let such thoughts dwell in his minds. They went on days out, Garfield going out with a charm Zatanna made him. His blue eyes, pale skin and redish brown hair on show to the world. He had been dragged around from cinema to theme park. From zoo to arcade. Garfield was relentless.

And by the time the one year anniversary of Wally's death hit, he had stopped blaming himself. He had finally started listening to Garfield, and paying more attention to his friends advice.

_Friend_.

He had never expected to fall for someone. Far less his best friend. Far less... _Garfield Logan_.

And then he began to pull away. He began spending more time with Virgil or Tim or Cassie or Jaime and less and less time with Garfield. He couldn't bare to spend more time than necessary with Garfield because he was scared of being caught out. He thought if he spent less time with Garfield then the feelings would go away. But they seemed to intensify.

"You're avoiding me." It was a statement, not a question.

"What? Dude? No I'm-"

"Don't bother, Bart. I don't want excuses. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

He hadn't expected that. Garfield was apologising for nothing. It had been he who had pulled away over stupid emotions, Garfield had done nothing wrong.

"Sorry for what?"

Gar had laughed dryly at that and shrugged. "I've thought and thought and thought about it; but I really don't know. I just assumed I had done something wrong... What have I done wrong?"

"That's just it. You'vedoneabsolutelynothingwrong and Ican'tbearbeingaroundyou withoutthesestupidemotionspoppingup. Andyou'remybestfriendandIreallydon'twanttoscareyouoff."

He knew Garfield had keen hearing. It was so keen that the green-skinned boy was able to keep up with Bart when nobody else could.

"That's it? You're been avoiding me over a crush? One I already knew about."

He had not expected that. But then, what should he have expected? Garfield had senses far stronger than any other human. He was more animalistic. Even in his human form his senses were heightened and for once, Bart realised that he probably shouldn't have been so surprised.

"You knew?"

"Um, yeah. I've known for ages."

"Noted."

A smiled tugged at Garfields lips. "That's my word."

And for a brief moment, Bart though the conversation had been diverted. That he wouldn't have to deal with something awkward and talk about feelings.

"That's no good reason to avoid your best friend though."

He sighed. "Sor-"

"But, I'll forgive you on one condition." The smile on Garfields face grew. "You have to take me out for dinner. I'll be ready and waiting by the zeta beams at six." And the green teen turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Bart stood in shock.

Bart had never expected a lot of things.

He had never expected to make many friends. Or to have a best friend. Or to succeed in his mission. Or to survive his mission. Or for Wally to die. Or to fall in love with said best friend. Or for said best friend to be Garfield Logan. Or to date Garfield Logan. Or for him to have been right and have Wally return, having been in the Speed Force. Or to ever truly be happy.

He didn't expect much.

Maybe that's what made it all so much better.


End file.
